The Beginning of Your Happiness, The End of Mine
by flowerymind
Summary: every story has it's own ending, and the beginning of your true happiness is the end of mine.


The Beginning of Your Happiness, The End of Mine

The day finally has come. The day you've been waiting for. The day you will get your true happiness. The day you will show all of your love. The day you will receive all the love you deserve. The day that will only come for you once. The day that finally you can claim her as yours for the rest of your life. The day that finally I'm free from all my debt to you and the day I will leave all the things that don't belong with me or to me behind.

I always love flowers, but sometimes I wonder if white roses included. Sure, it's beautiful. Sure it means pureness but surely I don't belong with this flower.

But, it does belong to you and her. That white rose on your pocket, those white roses and baby breath in her hands suit both of you very well. Both of your loves are innocent. She is as pure and fragile as those baby breath, but I know you won't let her heart broken.

The smile on your face, the smile on her face, I hope I will never take those beautiful smiles away again from both of you. I'm sorry that I've ever taken your happiness away. I'm sorry that you have to postpone this moment because what I did. I'm sorry that a part of me is still hoping to be the one that hold those white roses and baby breath.

You finally promise her to always cherish and love her. You promise to stick by her side, to be there for her in any condition until death separate the both of you. And I silently promise to stay away from the both of you so I wouldn't separate both of you again, unintentionally or not.

You kiss her softly, as soft as those white roses petals. For once my ability to mask my feeling betrays me. I can't force even a simple smile even though I can clap my hands like all the people here. I decide I can't take it any longer as suddenly I feel my eyes about to drop the tears and I tell Professor Agasa I forgot there is something to do at home. He hugs me tightly and says good bye, because he knows I won't be there when he is home.

Yes, I've packed my clothes and anything necessary. Yes, I've booked a flight to England though I don't have relatives that I knew of there. I want to start a new life in where my mother was born. This place has gave me too much pain, too much memories, too much false hopes in the form of a protection from a certain detective.

I look at my room one last time. I will remember and miss this room, this place, this house, Professor Agasa, but I hope I won't miss _him_ nor remember _him_. Oh! Who am I kidding with? I hardly forgot anything, I can even remember what I ate a week ago.

Despite everything I've got from living here, I will try to leave it behind. It's not mine to begin with. I don't belong to this place. I don't belong with _him_.

I can only leave a letter for him. I leave a letter consisted of my confession, all my regrets, and my gratitude for him. I only hope I didn't leave any trace of clue for him to follow after me to England. Or maybe subconsciously I'm wishing for him to stop me?

I take a cab and I can't stop my train of thought on the way to the airport. I begin to reminisce every single moment I've spent with him. It's like watching an old movie in black and white. But everything that old and can't be repeated is special. I don't know what kind of relationship that both of us had, but it sure is special, at least for me.

It's time to leave it all behind. This plane will bring me to a new journey, a journey that less dangerous but will make me lonely, a journey without _him_. This plane will take me away from all the pain I've been feeling. At least I hope so.

But for the last time, I want to say something to him. I pull out my phone from my pocket and type one last message that probably won't be read by him right away:

" _May you always surrounded by happiness._

– _Your Partner-"_

* * *

A/N: I'm back with another crappy and lame story. again, I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors. please tell me on the review box if there are any :)


End file.
